Simple Musings
by Rivalovery
Summary: A series of drabbles that include SLASH pairings such as: DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus, JamesxLuciousxJames, etc. My first HP fanfiction ever. So, please, be gentle. :D
1. JamesxLucious : Another Killing Method

**Simple Musings******

* * *

**Rivalovery-**

After having read the 6th Harry Potter book, and many DH slash—comical ones, of course—I inevitably decided to write one myself… I do hope I don't fail _too_ miserably.

Now, because I am a writer who lacks the ability to _think_ of what to write before writing, I have yet to come up with a plot.

So, because of the stupidity of this situation, I have decided to write a series of drabbles of my favorite HP slash… Said couplings mainly include Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus, James/Sirius, James/Lucious… and I'll stick in a few, random, couple-less one-shots as well… if I feel like it. XD

* * *

"Do you remember that time I tried to kill you two weeks ago? At Knockturn Alley?"

"Vividly," James Potter replied with a grimace, "As well as all those other times you failed in your attempts of killing me. Albeit, I dare say, that last attack you performed nearly suffocated me. I never knew snogging was such a dangerous weapon…"

Lucious Malfoy frowned a bit at this. "We were _not snogging_… I merely fell on you—"

"And literally shoved your face in mine; I hope you didn't forget," James spoke nonchalantly, "It wasn't a very pleasant position to be in, I must say… considering your wand was shoved up my—"

"It was _not_—"

"Will you just let me _finish_?" The former Gryffindor rolled his eyes at his most unwanted company and added with a hint of suspicion in his voice, "Why are you so worked up over where your wand was anyways?"

Lucious glared and muttered heatedly, "I am _not_ getting worked up!"

James rolled his eyes once more and spoke with noticeable sarcasm, "Right, right…"

Lucious looked around their location once more and made known of their unfortunate situation once again. "So… how are we going to get out of here?"

James gazed at his enemy warily. "Are you actually _panicking_?"

The Malfoy sighed, frustrated. "This is no time to be fighting! Look at where we are, Potter. We're _trapped_ in a bloody _cave._ And I'm assuming you have failed to notice that we are_ without_ our wands. As well, please _allow me_"—he rolled his eyes at this—"to add into our dreadful situation, that with this charm all around us, we're not able to _apparate_. So have you successfully shoved these details through your untamed hair and thick, hollow skull—or not?"

"Well… after the many, _many_ times you've explained our unpleasant situation…" he grinned cheerfully, "I'd say… not."

"Why must you be so difficult…?"

"Was that query an insult or a compliment?"

"Neither—it was a comment."

It was easy silence after that, until Lucious decided to break the stillness yet again, asking tediously, "Are we not supposed to be killing one another right now?"

James took it into brief consideration before he yawned and grinned with mirth in his eyes. "Depends. Does this killing include snogging?"

* * *

XD This pairing amuses me so… I guess the reason why I like the JL coupling, is because when they're together, they're always so clever… Well, actually, I think that's why I like _mostly all_ of any rival-love pairings… Since I really don't see rivals getting mushy with each other, you know? (Although I've written quite a lot of Angst rival-love fanfictions back then… XD) I like to see them challenge and outwit each other, even when they love each other. Heh heh. :D

Oh, I'll be taking requests of drabbles and will be adding them into this collection in the future… _But_, you can only choose from the pairings below. The situation will be of your choosing, though…

Draco/Harry  
Oliver/Harry  
Bill/Charlie  
Sirius/Remus  
Sirius/James  
James/Sirius  
James/Remus  
James/Lucious  
Lucious/James

Mm… keep in mind that I _am_ open-minded. So I won't mind if you put in a little back-up pairing… For example, if I wanted a pairing not listed here, but would still like to do a request, I would still pick a pairing listed here, but mention the actually wanted pairing. If I can tolerate the pairing you suggested, I'll consider writing it. :D And remember to include a situation! Writers tend to have Writer's Block; I have you all know… such a horrible disease it is…


	2. DracoxHarry : Payment

**Simple Musings******

* * *

**Rivalovery-**

Bored, bored, bored… Your eyes do not fail you, for I am utterly, utterly… bored. And yes, it has only been about 5 or so minutes after I posted the first drabble. But as I've mentioned before, I am utterly, completely… bored. So to drive away this intolerable bored-ness, I have decided to, once again, write some more drabbles. :D

* * *

"Just _what_ are you _doing_?" exclaimed Draco Malfoy as he stared, bewildered, at his well-known rival, Harry Potter. Said Golden Boy was currently hanging off of the Malfoy by mere arms—completely and utterly… drunk.

"Let's daaaaaance…" Harry spoke with a heavy slur. Draco scrunched up his face in disgust of the alcoholic breath of his companion and tried to pry the Gryffindor off his body, only to no avail.

"Dance? You want me to _dance_ with_ you_ while you're like—_this_?"

"Maaaaalfoooooy…" Harry whined but then suddenly… dropped to the floor.

Draco was a fool to even have _thought_ about successfully dragging the now unconscious boy to the Gryffindor rooms. He sighed and glanced down the hall where the Fat Lady painting was slightly in view, and then back at the knocked out Harry in consideration.

He sighed again, this time in complete frustration as he hoisted Harry in his arms with difficulty. "Merlin… I'm starting to think you've been developing a beer belly recently…" He then decided that it'd be a much more better choice to carry him on his back instead of losing his arms in a very… non-honorable way. He had a reputation to keep, after all. But all of the sudden, he felt very much like he was a moving truck… "I do _not_ get paid enough to be doing this kind of crap…"

Well, considering that he didn't get paid at all, he was actually telling the truth.

Unfortunately for Draco, his situation wasn't turning any brighter. For once he finally stepped in front of the Fat Lady painting, he finally realized that he had no clue what the password of the Gryffindor common room was. Groaning miserably, he then started to bang his head repeatedly against the wall in which that Fat Lady painting hung—causing said painting to awaken with a huff, and also causing Harry to fall to the floor… once again.

"Hurry up and tell me the password so I can get back to sleep!"

Draco growled under his breath and tried shaking the password out of Harry. "Wake"—shake shake—"up"—shake shake—"you"—shake shake—"git"—shake shake—"of"—shake shake—"an"—shake shake—"arse"—shake shake—"ouch!" He quickly retracted his right hand and shook it in the air with a look of brief pain etched on his face. "Bloody Potty bit me…"

"If you don't have the password, you may as well sleep out in the corridor!"

Draco _did_ have a choice to take Harry to his own Prefect dorm… but considering that it was located on the other side of the castle, _and_ might cause his perfect stature to drop down into a hunchback… he decided against it.

With a heavy sigh, he sagged to the ground and leaned his back against the wall he was previously banging his head with. And after that, he dwelled into a quiet, dreamless sleep…

Next morning… 

Draco Malfoy woke up to a screaming back, a lot of bone cracking and a few grimaces. After a few sleepy blinks and a memory rush of last night, he quickly scanned the massive corridor he was in. Sighing in relief as he realized no one was awake yet, he turned towards the still sleeping Harry Potter. Frowning loosely, he roughly shook the Gryffindor until he stirred a bit. "Potter." Another shake. "_Potter._" Another shake. "You are driving me bloody insane…"

"Ehh…?"

Draco blinked in slight surprised when he finally received a sign of consciousness from his companion. "Hurry and wake up!"

Harry fluttered his eyes open for a split second before he fell back to sleep… once again. This process repeated over and over until Draco decided a simple spell would work. Retrieving his wand from under his robes, he pointed directly at Harry before muttering, "_Aguamenti._"

Suddenly a splash of water fell upon Harry who immediately sat up with a gasp. After Draco made sure he didn't choke to death, Harry grabbed his head and moaned in pain. "Did you drug me…?"

"Do you honestly think that, I, Draco Malfoy, a Prefect, would stoop so low as to drugging you?"

"Honestly… yeah. Poison my drinks?"

"The bartender was handing out the drinks, not me."

"Was I drunk…?"

"You ask me that on a weekly basis, Potter," Draco replied, a bit annoyed.

"Did you rape me…?"

"No," he said seriously, rolling his eyes but added sarcastically, "It was actually the other way around."

Harry glared wearily but noticed their location. "Why are we out here?"

"The Fat Lady kicked us out for being so vocal," Draco said with a smirk.

"Ugh… my head hurts."

He expected as much. "Ah, yes, of course. A hangover." Maybe he _did_ get paid more than enough.

* * *

**Rivalovery-**

Wheeeee! I love messing with this pairing. :D So much fun.

Oh, I'll be taking requests of drabbles and will be adding them into this collection in the future… _But_, you can only choose from the pairings below. The situation will be of your choosing, though…

Draco/Harry  
Oliver/Harry  
Bill/Charlie  
Sirius/Remus  
Sirius/James  
James/Sirius  
James/Remus  
James/Lucious  
Lucious/James

Mm… keep in mind that I _am_ open-minded. So I won't mind if you put in a little back-up pairing… For example, if I wanted a pairing not listed here, but would still like to do a request, I would still pick a pairing listed here, but mention the actually wanted pairing. If I can tolerate the pairing you suggested, I'll consider writing it. :D And remember to include a situation! Writers tend to have Writer's Block; I have you all know… such a horrible disease it is…


End file.
